


I ain't got the brains to make this up

by maanorchidee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, No-Maj!Kurt, Wizarding America - Freeform, Wizarding World, information dump, small underlying story, wizard!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: Meeting Blaine was magical. Literally. Kurt's about to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-ah!
> 
> Welcome to this fic with a funny title from Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find It. It kind of started as a joke, but I ended up loving it.
> 
> Anyway, I must tell you one thing: there isn't that much of a story. This fic is me playing with all the new Harry Potter content that was given to us by Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts. Over the years, I have had a lot of headcanons about how magic and the wizarding world changes, and I put them in this fic. I also have a lot of standard Glee/Harry Potter headcanons, and I also wanted to discover more of the American wizarding community. All of that got combined into this fanfic.
> 
> Because of that, there will be a lot of dialogue containing information about magic. There will be a small underlying story, since it's multichaptered, but it's not life-changing or exhilarating. If that is not your cup of tea, that is okay. I still thank you for clicking on this fic's link.
> 
> Second, I've already written two Glee/Harry Potter crossovers: a) Charms and Pearls and b) a couple of chapters of the Klaine Advent 2015. You might see some similarities in this one. Like I said, I have had some headcanons for quite a while.
> 
> But now I will stop rambling.
> 
> Enjoy.

Meeting Blaine was magical.

Or at least, that’s what Kurt keeps telling everyone. Kurt was walking home from class when a gust of wind decided to knock all of his papers out of his hand. Kurt managed to save most of them, but others were taken away by the wind.

It was very inconvenient, since Kurt needed those notes, and Cassandra from Dance Class From Hell sure as hell wasn’t going to give him new ones. He could ask for Rachel’s, but he wrote down a lot of extra notes during class.

Kurt continued going home while mourning the loss of his notes, but then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me?” he heard. He turned around and he was surprised to see a man. A very handsome man.

And to Kurt’s biggest surprise, he was holding Kurt’s lost notes. “Are these yours?” he asked, “I- I mean, I saw them flying away and they look a lot like the notes you’re holding and I just assumed they’re yours. I’m not a stalker.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind being stalked by you for a while,” Kurt blurted out. The man’s eyes widened. Kurt wanted to hit himself in the face for his stupidity.

But to his relief, the man blushed and smiled. “My name is Blaine, and I don’t think stalking is a good thing, no matter the circumstances, so how about you give me your number instead?”

And that’s how they met.

* * *

Meeting Kurt was magical.

Literally.

Only Kurt doesn’t know that.

Kurt doesn’t know Blaine was minding his own business after returning from dueling practice, only to be hit in the face by a flying piece of paper.

Kurt doesn’t know Blaine used a spell to track down all the other pieces of paper, since the notes looked too advanced, and it would be a huge loss if they would be forgotten like that.

Kurt doesn’t know that Blaine collected all the flying notes, using a spell.

Kurt doesn’t know that said spell led Blaine to the notes Kurt was still holding.

Blaine really doesn’t mind, because that spell led him to Kurt, but they’ve been dating for half a year now, and Blaine knows Kurt’s lease is about to expire. Kurt’s roommate Rachel left for LA two months ago, so the most logical option would be Kurt moving in with Blaine and Wes, since their apartment is big enough.

“Wes, you’re the Horned Serpent, please come up with a plan,” Blaine says, sounding desperate.

Their apartment is filled with magic. The dishes are being cleaned by magic, the fireplace is being lit by shooting sparks towards it, there are broomsticks in the storage, there’s an owl resting in Blaine’s room, bookshelves are filled with potion books, photos on the wall move, and the apartment is absolutely littered with Quidditch merch.

It’s not as if Kurt has never come over. In fact, when Rachel still lived in the city, Kurt often stayed the night to escape her midnight singing riffs. The entire place ended up being “de-magiced” and Wes didn’t mind that much, since it was only for a day or two.

But if Kurt moves in with them, they have two choices. Blaine either tells Kurt they’re wizards, or (Wes and) the magic will have to move out.

“Blaine, my friend, the two of you have been dating for six months. Trent told his boyfriend after six weeks, and look at them now! They’re living together in Minnesota and you know we’re both waiting for that wedding invitation,” Wes tells him, “Same goes for Thad- hell, he and his girlfriend _are_ getting married! What makes this any different? If it goes wrong, we’ll obliviate him and then we’ll figure out what to do. What’s stopping you?”

Blaine knows exactly what’s stopping him.

He knows they can obliviate Kurt, but he doesn’t want to. He wants Kurt to love him for who he really is, and the thought of Kurt rejecting this new information is terrifying. What if they have to break up? What if they don’t, but Blaine will have to live a lie?

He won’t be able to play Quidditch anymore, or to brew potions in his Tent. His friends won’t be able to visit them using the Floo, and he might have to give away his owl. Wes can adopt Charming, but Blaine knows Wes’s rat, Wooden Gavel Jr, doesn’t like him.

He knows there is also another outcome. Kurt will believe him, and together they will live happily ever after, part in the No-Maj world, but also part in the wizarding world. He can take Kurt out on dates, going to cute restaurants located in Vertic Alley, Kurt can taste his newest potions, Blaine might show him how to really fly… it all could happen.

But what if it doesn’t?

A lot is stopping him. The thought of losing his identity or losing Kurt is stopping him.

But instead of telling Wes, he says: “I just don’t know how to tell him.”

“You know what’s the beauty of magic?” Wes stands up and retrieves his wand, “To No-Majs, it sounds impossible, but we can prove it.” He waves his wand, and things start flying around the living room.

Apparently it is time to redecorate the apartment again.

Blaine retrieves his wand too and he starts moving the table.

* * *

Kurt knocks on the door of Blaine’s apartment. He knows Wes isn’t at home, and Kurt hopes for a nice evening with Blaine. Blaine texted him, asking him to come over. Apparently, he needs to tell Kurt something important.

Kurt’s nervous, but he’s also intrigued. They haven’t really discussed living together, but they both know Kurt will have to find a new place soon. The subject is hanging over them, but strangely enough, they both ignore it. Kurt’s waiting for Blaine to bring it up, he’s slowly starting to think that Blaine might be waiting for Kurt to bring it up.

No matter whatever Blaine will tell him tonight, Kurt will bring up the living together thing, unless the news won’t be good for their relationship.

The door opens and Blaine greets him with a kiss.

So, no angsty, soul-crushing break-up news, then?

“Come in, come in,” Blaine steps aside so that Kurt can enter the apartment. When they reach the living room, Kurt’s surprised to see that all the furniture has been rearranged again. Blaine has told him of Wes’s decorating obsession, but they already redecorated it four days ago.

“I hope the new arrangement isn’t too off-setting,” Blaine says. He must’ve realized Kurt’s noticed the redecoration. “It took me a while to stop walking into the couch. You should sit down, by the way, I really need to tell you something- or I need to show you something. It depends.”

Blaine sounds really serious, and to Kurt’s disappointment, he no longer seems to be at ease.

“I, uh, I’d love to offer you your usual coffee, but maybe it’s the best if you’re not able to drop anything.”

Now Kurt’s really wondering what’s going on. He sits down and he watches his boyfriend. He hasn’t seen Blaine this nervous in so long. Over the past six months, they’ve gotten used to each other. They’re comfortable around each other, and when they do have a fall-out, they always end up talking about it. They both know that, so they barely have a reason to be nervous around each other.

“Please don’t tell me you killed innocent puppies,” Kurt tries to lighten the mood, but Blaine’s still tense.

Blaine starts pacing around the living room. “So, you know I love you and I know you love me, but I haven’t always been fully honest. I want you to love all of me, and in order to do so, you need to know all of me, and I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy but I promise you I am being serious and I would never lie to you I mean I know I just confessed that I lied to you but I had to do it because this is so huge and different and I don’t know how to tell you so I’m just-“

“Blaine!” Kurt cuts him off, “You’re rambling.”

“Shit, sorry, I was going to be calm and composed,” Blaine says weakly.

“Maybe you should stop pacing. That’s a start.”

“What- Oh, shit, yes I should. I should stop pacing, because pacing is annoying and it shows how nervous I am which is not a smart thing and I need to stay calm and oh god I am doing it again, aren’t I? I’m rambling.”

To Kurt’s relief, Blaine stops pacing and he sits next to him. He turns to Kurt. “Please, _please,_ don’t freak out.”

“You can tell me anything,” Kurt says, and he hopes it’s true.

Blaine takes a deep breath. _Courage_.

“Okay, so magic is real and I am a wizard.”

It takes Kurt a while to fully understand what Blaine just said. Did Blaine just tell him that magic is real? _Magic?_

“Blaine, are you kidding me!” he yells, a bit frustrated, “Don’t make me worry like that, it’s not funny.”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I told you, I’m not lying-” “Blaine, this is ridiculous,” Kurt says, sounding strained, “You’re talking about magic, like, with wands and spells. You’re acting as if someone has died, Blaine! Why would you even…” but he trails off when Blaine pulls out a wand.

He’s going too far.

“… _Blaine_.”

“Just look, okay?” Blaine says. He no longer looks nervous, but he still looks serious. He points the wand towards one of the bookshelves. “ _Accio_ Quidditch A to Z.”

To Kurt’s amazement, a book flies towards them. It’s titled Quidditch A to Z.

“W-What?”

Blaine flips open the book and tears out a couple of pages. “What are you doing?” Kurt cries out as he watches Blaine destroying the book.

Blaine throws the book, or what’s left of it, on the table. The torn out pages are littered on the floor. Blaine points the wand towards the book. “ _Reparo_.”

Kurt watches the book repair itself.

Before he can ask anything, Blaine waves his wand and suddenly, all the photos on the wall start to move. Kurt almost falls of his chair when one of the people in a photo moves to another photo. When Blaine sees the stunned look on Kurt’s face, he grins happily.

And suddenly he disappears.

“Blaine?” Kurt looks around, but Blaine is nowhere to be seen.

But then he hears a crack and Blaine is standing in front of him again, holding a broom. “I hope you understand by now that I don’t use this thing to sweep the floors.”

“No. Way.”

“Unfortunately, there’s not enough room to fly inside, so this will have to wait,” Blaine sounds slightly disappointed. He snaps his fingers and the broom disappears.

He turns to his shocked boyfriend. “Anything you want to tell me, honey?”

“Magic. I-It is real.”

* * *

“Judging by the fact that I find the two of you, barely clothed, on our couch while being surrounded by magical objects, I can assume it went well.”

“Next time, call me before you decide to randomly Apparate,” Blaine yells. Kurt is laughing.

Wes claps his hands and cups of coffee appear. “I really need a strong drink with a lot of caffeine after what happened today.” Kurt watches Blaine accepting his cup of coffee. It must be safe.

Kurt knows it’s safe, but it’s weird to think he’s going to drink coffee that appeared out of thin air.

“So, you are a wizard too?”

Wes nods and he takes a sip of his coffee. Blaine turns to Kurt and says: “All my high school friends are wizards, Kurt, we went to a wizarding school together.”

“A wizarding school?” Kurt asks in disbelief, “There are schools that teach you magic?”

“All over the world,” Wes says, “And the universe. There’s Ilvermorny, and Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons, and Pigfarts, and Castelobruxo, and oh- don’t forget Durmstrang. And then there’s-” “I think he gets it, Wes.”

“Sorry, I tend to get really into the topics I love,” Wes says.

Blaine nods. “Do not ask about the History of Magic unless you want a three hour long lecture on every different era in the wizarding history.”

Wes shrugs. “Anyway, we all went to Ilvermorny, although Blaine also went to the American W.A.D.A. for additional arts classes. I would love to tell you more about our wonderful school, but I have a date in two hours and I haven’t fed Gavel yet.” Out of his pocket, a rat appears.

Kurt jumps back in shock.

“Kurt, say hello to Wes’s pet, Wooden Gavel Jr, son of his previous rat Wooden Gavel.”

“Just call him Gavel, he prefers it,” Wes pets his rat –his rat!- gently. Kurt is mortified. He lives in New York so he’s used to seeing them on the streets, but he never thought of them as possible pets. “Speaking of pets, has Charming returned yet?”

Blaine shakes his head, but he’s not too worried. Charming likes to fly around for days. Strangers always seem to feed him, so he will survive.

“I hope he didn’t fly all the way to Ohio again,” Wes rolls his eyes and puts Gavel on his shoulder. Then he snaps his fingers and a book flies from the shelf. Wes hands it to Kurt. Kurt opens it and he isn’t surprised to see it’s called Ilvermorny: A History.

“Now if you excuse me, I must feed Gavel and I need to shower. Blaine, I swear to fucking god, do not cast shrinking spells on my shampoo bottles again.”

“You know that by saying that, you make it very tempting,” Blaine retrieves his wand.

“Do I have to _protego_ our shower?” Wes sighs, “Anyway, I will leave you two lovebirds, so feel free to continue your make-out, although I’d rather have the two of you make out in Blaine’s room or Tent, so shoot.”

_A Tent?_

And with a crack, he disappears.

“You could’ve just walked towards the bathroom, Wesley!” Blaine yells, “No need to Disapparate!”

“Do not tell me what to do!” they hear from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually created and furnished Blaine and Wes’s apartment in the Sims 4. Maybe one day I will figure out how to use the Sims 4 properly and I might post it.

Kurt can hear Wes sing in the shower, and Blaine is moving his wand around. Things are flying around and Kurt has to duck every now and then. He’s drinking a drink called Firewhiskey, recommended by Blaine, and it tastes good.

Kurt is still processing all the new information. It doesn’t happen every day that your boyfriend tells you he’s a wizard and that there is an entire wizarding world, hidden for non-magical people who are apparently called No-Majs.

He’s replaying every conversation in his head. By now, he can make sense of most of it, but not all of it.

“What does Wes mean with tent?” Kurt asks.

Blaine, who is still moving objects around, rolls his eyes. “Oh, _that_. I should totally show you that too.” With one final flick of his wand, everything is settled. Blaine takes Kurt’s hands and he leads him to his bedroom.

There’s nothing weird about it.

Kurt’s seen it plenty of times before, so he doesn’t know what to expect. There isn’t a tent to see.

Blaine opens his back and he fishes out another small, beaded bag. “ _Accio_ Tent,” he says, pointing his wand towards the bag.

A plain tent appears out of the bag.

Blaine quickly sets it up, using magic. Kurt is still confused. What is so important about a simple tent?

“So, my cousin Serenity travels a lot, and a couple of years ago, she gave me this tent. I was still an Ilvermorny student back then, and let me tell you, the dorm rooms are very comfortable, but a bit small. Sharing a room with a couple of teenage boys isn’t preferable, so Serenity pitied me and gave me this old thing.”

When he’s finished, he climbs inside the tent. “Come on!”

Kurt, still confused, follows him.

But then his jaw drops. “Blaine, it is like a freaking TARDIS,” he says when he sees that it’s bigger on the inside. The interior is as plain as the outside, but it looks very lived in. There’s a kitchen era, and Kurt’s surprised to see a huge cauldron. There’s a picnic table and a couple of more comfortable chairs. A couple of old looking brooms are lying in a corner, surrounded by stuff that looks like sports equipment.

Kurt walks around some more.

There’s a bathroom, but it seems unused. Same goes for the sleeping area. There are posters, and Kurt’s surprised to see some of them aren’t moving. They’re No-Maj decorations. “It’s bigger on the inside,” Kurt says, amazed.

“That’s one way to describe it,” Blaine asks, “But yeah, this is my second home. Don’t be appalled by the plain furniture, I like it. At least it’s better than living in a suitcase, but that is my opinion.”

“But… But you just set up this tent, so why is there a drink brewing in your cauldron?”

“Even when it’s in the bag, it’s still there,” Blaine replies as if it’s obvious, “But thank you for paying attention to my potion, I see it’s almost done.”

And just then, the cauldron shakes and potion is flying everywhere. Blaine waves his wand and the potion disappears. Kurt wonders what happened to it, but a flask appears in Blaine’s hand.

“This is insane,” Kurt mutters, mostly to himself, “Magic, wands, flying broomsticks and now potions? What’s next? Owls to deliver letters?”

“Uhm…”

* * *

 

Blaine is a Potions Master.

At least, that’s what his friends always called him. During his first year at Ilvermorny, Blaine found out he’s excellent at brewing potions. During his second year, he could already create potions on a higher level. Some even told him he should become a potioneer, but Blaine preferred flying and the arts.

That didn’t mean he dislikes making potions- on the contrary: he loves it.

His friends encouraged this. Everyone encourages talent, that’s why they were all in one of the Ilvermorny choirs together: the Warblers.

Blaine took requests, but he only brewed ‘innocent’ potions, so no love potions, Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, or poison. It’s not that he’s incapable of brewing those, but he just doesn’t want to give those away to people who might have the wrong intentions. Then again, innocent potions like Laugh-inducing Potion and Babbling Beverage can already cause a lot of funny moments.

“Drink this,” Blaine hands Kurt a cup.

“Why?” Kurt asks, shaking the cup a little bit. The liquid is turquoise blue.

“Because you look a bit tense and anxious, love, which is understandable,” Blaine says, “This must be so weird for you, so sorry for that.”

“What… uhm, what’s in this?” Kurt asks, but he’s not sure he wants to know.

“Just some powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powered unicorn horn. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

The sound Kurt makes doesn’t sound human. “Ordinary? Blaine, you’re talking about unicorns! There’s an owl on your shoulder and you’re holding a book called Advanced Potion-Making: Prince Edition. We’re sitting in a tent that’s bigger on the inside. There’s nothing ordinary to me.”

“It’s just Draught of Peace, Kurt,” Blaine shrugs, “It’s good for calming your nerves. I can also give you the Draught of Living Death if that’s what you prefer.”

Kurt takes a sip.

“Well?”

It doesn’t taste bad, so Kurt drinks some more. At an instant, he can feel himself relaxing. He sits back and he lets the feeling wash over him.

“Feeling better already?”

Kurt smiles widely, feeling blissed.

“Do you really think I’d poison you?” Blaine asks, “Why would I?”

Kurt shakes his head, because Blaine’s right. Why would he? “Is this how you wizards do things?” he asks, “You just drink a potion and everything goes well? I wish I could have more of this.”

“If we could, we wouldn’t be properly alive. We can’t turn potions into drugs, Kurt.”

He drops a couple of tea leaves in the cauldron and he starts stirring it. “There are many kind of potions, some are good and others are poisonous. Taking too much isn’t right, just like No-Maj stuff. Alcohol can make you happy, but too much of it can kill you. I’m happy you’re relaxed, but I can’t give you this every time you’re stressed. Could you hand me that wooden box?” He points towards a box filled with balls of tea leaves.

“What kind of potion are you making?”

“No idea,” Blaine says and accepts the box, “I always try stuff out. I found out that the true essence of potions are tea leaves, but no one’s ever had time to truly figure this out. I’m just messing around, much to Wes’s dismay. The main reason I still use this Tent is because I don’t want to leave a mess in the kitchen. Wes would kill me.”

“But can’t you just wave your wand and clean it up?”

“Probably, but it’s better this way. Also, now my potions can stir and simmer in peace without standing in Wes’s way.”

“Speaking of Wes…” they hear. Wes appears out of nowhere. “I’m leaving. Can I trust you guys with this? I don’t want to come home to find Blaine yelling _aguamenti_ because he set the kitchen on fire. Like you just told your man, there’s a reason you have this Tent.”

“That was one time!”

Wes doesn’t seem impressed. “Sure, Jan.”

Blaine groans in frustration. “You need to lay off the No-Maj memes, Wesley. Go on your date and don’t come back tonight!”

“Love you too, bro.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for No-Majs! Shout out to the Harry Potter wikia.

There’s a little girl staring at Kurt from across the road.

Kurt’s at the window, looking outside, when he sees her. She’s also looking out of her window. When their eyes meet, Kurt waves sweetly. The girl giggles.

She keeps making funny faces and Kurt laughs. After a while, the girl’s mother clearly tells the girl to move, and she waves goodbye.

Kurt waves back.

When he turns around, he’s surprised to see that Blaine has redecorated the apartment. “I know Wes just changed it, but I can’t stand it,” he says and then explains, “This is a thing that happens often. We redecorate, Wes changes some more, smaller things, I hate it and I turn it back. Wes comes home and sighs in annoyance, but he always accepts it.”

“Did you just move the furniture?” Kurt asks, and he suddenly feels uneasy.

“Yeah?”

“But there’s a little girl across the road,” Kurt says, panicked, “She must’ve seen everything! Blaine, what on Earth- how do you guys do this? Can’t other people see you two waving your wands? You told me there that you cannot tell No-Majs about magic, so how do you guys keep the secret?”

Blaine sighs. “She can’t see magic, Kurt, she’s a No-Maj.”

“But so am I!”

“Merlin’s Beard, I wish Wes were still here,” Blaine mumbles and he gestures to Kurt to sit down, which he does, “There’s a lot of history involved, and I am not a history professor, please bear with me.”

Kurt’s obviously intrigued.

“So… Up until 2001, wizards and witches lived in secrecy. There is an International Statue of Secrecy that makes sure no non-magical person can find out at random. Wizards and witches used to use their magic to help their No-Majs neighbours, but everything changed the moment No-Majs in Europe became aware of this.

Widespread persecution of wizarding children by No-Majs, escalating attempts by No-Majs to force witches and wizards to perform magic for No-Majs ends and teach them magic, increasing numbers of witch-burnings, including those of No-Majs mistakenly burned as witches were the catalysts for some kind of measure to be taken. This lead to that International Statue of Secrecy and wow, I really wish Wes were still here, because this is all right up his alley.”

“But you told me about the wizarding world? Is that even legal?” Kurt asks.

“It is now, since the repeal of the Rappaport’s Law in 1965.”

“There are laws in the wizarding world?” Kurt asks in disbelief, “Is there a government too? What even is a Rappaport Law?”

“Let’s not get ahead of yourself, love. The wizarding and No-Maj communities have always been very separate, but it became law when the Rappaport Law was enforced. The Rappaport’s Law was an American wizarding law enacted by President Emily Rappaport in 1790 in response to the fallout of a huge breach of the International Statute of Secrecy. I can quote you the entire law –Wes has done it several times so I will never forget – but I won’t. Long story short, it basically forbade any interaction between No-Majs and wizards. It was intended to create absolute segregation between the two communities.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“We know now. It was eventually repealed in 1965. Rappaport’s Law had the long-term consequence of driving the American wizarding community even deeper underground and widening the cultural divide between the wizarding communities of the United States and Europe. In Europe, wizarding governments clandestinely cooperated and communicated with their, as they call it, ‘Muggle’ counterparts, and witches and wizards were free to marry and befriend Muggles. However, in the United States, the Magical Congress of the United States of America exercised complete independence from the No-Maj government, and wizards and witches increasingly came to view the country’s No-Maj population with hostility. The law also required all wizards in America to apply for and carry a wand permit, so as to keep track of magical activity and keep track of wizards who use magic against the limits set by the law.”

“The government really monitored you?” Kurt asks in disbelief, “And I thought Congress was already a mess. But I guess it turns out not only No-Maj Americans prefer ignorance and segregation, the wizards did too.”

“Yeah, I think Wes has a book about it somewhere… Spell Casting in the Age of Rappaport's Law by Yuri Von, uhm, Something.”

“So if that law would still exist, our love would be illegal? And just when I thought our love wasn’t illegal anymore,” Kurt sighs.

“The law no longer exists, otherwise yes. Gay wizards have always been able to marry, women have been presidents, racism has never been as big as the racism in the No-Maj community, but we weren’t allowed to talk to No-Majs. Don’t get me wrong, there’s homophobia, sexism, racism, and so on in the wizarding community, but not as big, so they were quite progressive. Yet we weren’t allowed to marry No-Majs.”

“And everyone just accepted that?”

Blaine’s about to answer when someone else does.

“No,” Wes says. He looks bitter. “There’s been resistance, but it always got associated with Grindewald’s attacks in Europe, so people who openly campaigned against it were seen as bad wizards.”

“Grindewald?”

“Weren’t you on a date? What’s got your wand in a knot?”

Kurt and Blaine spoke at the same time.

“I was on a date, my dear friend, and it was splendid,” Wes says bitterly, “That is until this little shit decided to ruin it.” He whistles twice and Gavel climbs out of his pocket. “He keeps sneaking into my pockets to rest. So I was on this date with this No-Maj-”

“Wait, a No-Maj?”

“Yes, Blaine, a No-Maj. And as we both know, No-Majs don’t keep rats as pets. So we were in the middle of a brilliant conversation about law when this rat decided to climb out of my pocket and he scared the living daylights out of my date. She wouldn’t come near me with a ten-foot broomstick and she said I was disgusting,” Wes pats Gavel on the head, “Thanks a lot buddy, I hate you.”

Gavel just nibbles on Wes’s finger.

“So please, _please_ entertain me with history. Judging from the fact that you are talking about the Rappaport Law, you guys were talking about wizard and No-Maj secrecy. I have a book about that, you know?”

“We know,” Blaine rolls his eyes.

“And Grindewald is this dark wizard who wanted a revolution to end the International Statue of Secrecy, creating a benevolent global hierarchical order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards that dominated No-Majs,” Wes tells Kurt. He’s already looking better, because History of Magic does cheer him up. “Kurt, the No-Maj community isn’t the only community that’s fucked up. There’s been wars and everything. The UK is still recovering from the Second Wizarding War, and that ended almost twenty years ago. Merlin, Harry Potter’s children will attend Hogwarts in a year or so!”

“But…”

“But what?”

“But Blaine said that wizards and No-Majs lived in secrecy until 2001.”

Wes seems impressed. “He did? Wow, Blaine, I never knew you actually paid attention during class! You’re actually remembering the Squib revolution.” He puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I am proud of you.”

“No, but I do pay attention to you,” Blaine says, “But I should go to Vertic real quick. We’re out of Butterbeer, and we can’t have that.”

“Sweet, my friend, I will educate your boyfriend.”

Blaine pulls out his wand and taps his clothes. To Kurt’s amazement, they change into something more appropriate to wear outdoors. Then there’s a crack and he’s gone.

“Now that he’s gone, I need to talk to you,” Wes says seriously, “Have you considered moving in?”

Kurt has completely forgotten about that. He was so caught up in _magic_ that he has completely forgotten to bring it up. “Would that be a problem?” he decides to ask instead of answering.

“Not anymore,” Wes tells him, “But this gotta be shocking, Kurt. You just found out that you’re going to move in with people who live a completely different lifestyle. You have to get used to rats going through your stuff, moving objects, tents being on fire, owls delivering letters during breakfast, and just being around magic in general. Do you think you can handle this?”

Kurt thinks he can. No one pushes the Hummels around- especially not wizards!

“… if you guys can handle living with a No-Maj, I can handle living with wizards.”

Wes grins. “Perfect answer!”

They hear another crack and Kurt isn’t surprised to see Blaine standing in the living room. “They raised the prices,” he says, annoyed, “Ten Dragots for a couple of Butterbeers, what a Dorcuses.” He looks up and he’s surprised to see Wes grinning like an idiot.

“What did I miss?”

Wes pats Kurt on the back. “Blainey, please welcome our newest roommate!”


	4. Chapter 4

A week after Kurt found out his boyfriend’s a wizard, he’s finally done moving in. Thanks to Blaine and Wes’s magic, the move wasn’t that hard. They just put all Kurt’s stuff in a bag that’s also bigger on the inside and they took it to the apartment.

In the beginning it was weird. On his first morning in the apartment, he freaked out because someone left the kitchen unattended. Turned out Wes was making breakfast from the other side of the apartment.

As revenge for scaring Kurt, Blaine decided to shrink Wes’s shampoo bottles again.

Then there are also other wizards visiting. Blaine explained to him that unknown people cannot randomly Apparate or Disapparate in or out the apartment, because he and Wes secured it against intruders, but the first time the fire in the fireplace went green and a man stepped out of it, Kurt didn’t know what to say.

He’s also gotten used to a rat and an owl being free in the apartment. He sometimes shares his breakfast with Gavel and Charming brings him a copy of The American Charmer every now and then. “Real news will be published in The New York’s Ghost,” Wes had told him, but Kurt didn’t care.

In only one week, he slowly started learning wizarding idioms like “Hold your hippogriffs” or “Like bowtruckles on doxy eggs”. Kurt’s already found himself calling people Dorcuses.

Usually, the days starts with the three of them having breakfast and Wes complaining.

“You know, Blainey, there’s a spell called _Muffliato_ for a reason,” he shoots Kurt and Blaine a glare. Kurt doesn’t really know what Wes’s implying, but Blaine bangs his head against the table.

“Wes, you know very well that you cannot use Prince spells very easily, otherwise I would’ve _Langlock_ -ed you every day.”

“Anyway, I should go,” Wes snaps his fingers and his bag flies towards him, “I don’t want to be late for class. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and all that stuff.”

“Bye mom,” Blaine rolls his eyes.

“Wait, class?” Kurt asks. He knows Blaine goes to NYU, but he didn’t know Wes goes to school too. Then again, Kurt thinks it’s weird that Blaine attends No-Maj school.

“Yes, class! I can’t afford to be late!” Then, there’s a crack and Wes is gone. Kurt’s also gotten used to the sound of Apparating. Kurt sits back and his mind is racing. He’s never asked Wes about classes and jobs. He’s only known about the wizarding world for over a week, so the thought never occurred to him.

“I am not a Legilimens, but I think I know what’s crossing your mind,” he hears Blaine, “Wes attends Columbia, a No-Maj school, because the two of us chose to attend No-Maj schools. He studies No-Maj law, but he hopes to use it for MACUSA.”

“That makes no sense to me.”

“No, I mean, he wants to work at the MACUSA Department of No-Maj Regulations and he thinks that studying No-Maj law is the way to get-” “I don’t know what a Legilimens is. Or what MACUSA means.”

“Oh… uhm, remember when you asked about the government?”

Kurt nods.

“Well, that’s MACUSA. It’s short for Magical Congress of the United States of America. A Legilimens is someone who can read other people’s minds.”

Kurt’s got so much to learn. Whereas he has grown to love living with magic, he can’t deny that he doesn’t belong. Magic is an extension of Blaine and Wes’s lives. They’ve grown up with it, so they’re used to being around it and using it for everyday things, but Kurt is a No-Maj.  

“Is this going to be one of those magic information dumps?” Blaine jokes, “Wes also has a lot of books, if you prefer reading over listening.”

“But how can he attend No-Maj school? The two of you went to Ilvermorny, a wizarding school. Don’t you need No-Maj school record to attend No-Maj universities?”

“… I guess this is going to be one of those magic information dumps,” Blaine mumbles and he pulls out his wand. He waves it two times and two cups of coffee appear. “Here, have some coffee. I have the feeling this is going to take a while.”

Kurt already knows that food is part of Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration, so Blaine and Wes cannot make food appear out of thin air, but it always amazes him how Blaine can wave his wand to serve coffee.

“Did or didn’t Wes tell you about the Squib revolution?”

Kurt shakes his head.

“Okay, I am still not that smart when it’s about History of Magic, so I’m sorry,” Blaine sighs, “Squibs are non-magical people who have wizarding parents. It’s basically the opposite of No-Maj-born. No-Maj-born means you’re a wizard or witch with No-Maj parents. Squibs do belong to the wizarding community, but they cannot use or feel magic.”

“That must be awful.”

“So I’ve been told. Jeff’s sister is a Squib, but her parents never made her feel any less. Unfortunately, not everyone is like that. Around 2001, Squibs were getting tired of the divide between the wizarding and No-Maj world that they started a peaceful revolution. A British Squib, Filch, started it and a powerful and well-known British wizard, Harry Potter, approved it. They wanted more recognition and they wanted more saying in the wizarding world. Due the fact that they can’t use magic, they attend No-Maj high schools and were casted aside from the wizarding community. There’s been an attempt before. The Squib Rights marches happened in 1968 and 1969, but they were unsuccessful. Pure-blood wizards beat down the revolution before it could even start.”

“Wait, what does pure-blood mean?”

“… Oh Merlin’s soggy underpants, you don’t know? You probably don’t even know my blood status.”

“D-Does that matter?” Kurt asks anxiously. He hopes he hasn’t accidentally offended Blaine by not knowing his blood status, or whatever that means. It doesn’t sound very nice.

“Luckily, not anymore, but Wes and I are both pure-blood. Racism exists in the wizarding world, but not as much as in the No-Maj community. Personally, I don’t believe that and I feel it’s just the wizarding’s community pretending they’re not racist, but I can’t deny that Wes’s family never had too many problems, even though they aren’t white. Same goes for mine and for David’s. Most wars and inequality were caused by blood status.”

Blaine turns around and he raises his wand. He starts writing in thin air and explains to Kurt that there are No-Majs and wizards, and how wizards started marrying No-Majs after the repeal of the Rappaport Law.

“My parents are both pure-blood wizards, and therefore so am I and so is my brother. Nick’s half-blood, cause his mother is a No-Maj. Trent is half-blood too, even though he has wizarding parents. That’s because his father is half-blood. Jeff’s mother is No-Maj-born, so Jeff’s also half-blood. Thad is No-Maj-born, but his best friend is half-breed.” He keeps writing everything down.

“But honestly, over the years we’ve integrated so much, absolute blood purity probably doesn’t exist. Look at my family! The Andersons used to be a great pure-blood family. I am pure-blood, but my cousin is half-blood, and my future niece will be half-blood too, cause my brother married a No-Maj-born. That is unless my niece ends up being a Squib. I can go on about this forever, but you need to know that wars have been fought because of blood status. There’s been many pure-blood families that were against No-Majs, No-Maj-borns, or even half-bloods. They claimed blood needed to stay pure, which is bullshit.”

“Absolute bullshit. It sounds like ‘America First’.”

“There are still pure-blood elitists out there. You can compare them to No-Maj neo-Nazis, but you know, you should just punch them in the face. _But back to the Squib revolution_. Basically, it led to full integration between two worlds.”

“That can’t be right,” Kurt says, “I never knew about magic before last week.”

“That is because you don’t want to see magic, so you won’t.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to see magic?” Kurt asks, abashed, “It’s _magic_! Who wouldn’t want to see magic?”

“Let me rephrase that,” Blaine says to calm Kurt down, “You can’t see magic, because you don’t know about magic. It sounds impossible, so No-Majs refuse to see it. Kurt, remember the little girl from last week? I can create a bridge between our apartments and cross it, and she wouldn’t even see it, because she doesn’t believe in it. It’s like those simple fairytales. Don’t believe? Don’t exist.”

“But-”

“Call Rachel,” Blaine tells him, “Call Rachel right now and tell her magic is real.”

“Why? She wouldn’t believe me. She’d think I’m craz- oh…” Kurt trails off. Blaine grins.

“During the Squib revolution, the wizarding community found out that the International Statue of Secrecy is unnecessary. No-Majs don’t want to see magic, so they can’t. And even if they do, they will think it was stupid or that their mind is playing games. Have you ever seen a moving picture? Probably, but you probably shook your head and told yourself you’re just seeing things and that you need more coffee. Only little children can see magic, because they don’t think rationally. But their parents will tell them it’s nonsense and they will grow up thinking it was their wild imaginations. And judging by the look on the face, you’re remembering something.”

“I once thought I saw a baby dragon in my backyard, but it’s- it’s crazy. Dragons don’t exist and dragon surely don’t appear in your backyard. Right?” He trails off when he sees the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t tell me dragons are real.”

“You still don’t believe, Kurt. Not really.” Blaine motions to Kurt to follow him and he walks to the window. “Look outside, love, and what do you see?”

“I see the street?” Kurt asks. Kurt understands that he’s not seeing something, and knowing Blaine, Blaine’s trying to show him.

“Just the street?” Blaine gestures to Kurt to go on.

“The street and the cars. And there are people walking around,” Kurt lists, “And birds flying. People are calling, people are jogging. A man is reading a newspaper, and a dog is barking. Oh, a child is throwing a tantrum… am I missing anything?” He turns to face Blaine.

“Yes,” Blaine starts to smile, “You’re probably missing the flying car.”

Kurt immediately turns back, and he’s surprised to see a red Volvo flying outside. A window on the seventh floor opens, and a young witch wearing a dress with real waves of water steps in the car. “H-How long has it been there?”

“I guess a couple of hours,” Blaine shrugs, “I heard it’s wizarding prom somewhere in New York. I like the car. See, it’s been there the entire time, but you couldn’t see it. You didn’t believe in flying cars until a minute ago. But I told you, and you know I’m right, so now you believe it and you see it. In fact, you want to see it.”

Kurt can’t stop staring at the car. To his surprise, a goblin is sitting behind the wheel.

“Because of this discovery, wizards and witches were no longer afraid to use magic around No-Majs. I’ve used it around you several times, even before last week. Lightning candles, getting you coffee, drying your clothes… the little things. You never noticed.”

“Really?”

“We met through magic, Kurt, and I thank Merlin for it every day,” Blaine confesses, and Kurt’s jaw drops.

“What? _How_?”

“You see, we started using magic to help No-Majs in subtle ways. A No-Maj is complaining about the music in a coffee shop? We change the station. A No-Maj is afraid of running late? We clear the way for them.” Then he turns to Kurt. “A No-Maj loses something, like notes for a Dance Class From Hell? We make sure they’ll get it back.”

Kurt doesn’t know what to say, so instead of saying anything, he decides to look out of the window again to distract himself. But a surprising sight greets him.

“And yes, the people flying on broomsticks have also been there the entire time. You know about flying, but you never thought wizards and witches would fly in public like that, right?”

Kurt nods his head slowly.

“All the weird shit that happens in Canada? All magic. _Oh look at that, there’s another moose flying around._ Typically Canada, right? Canadians are more willing to see magic, but they think it’s just stupid stuff.”

“… Typically Canada.”

“It’s not foolproof, because I’m pretty sure the City of New York will get a notification of a person claiming there’s a red, flying Volvo outside their apartment today, but the Secrecy was no longer important, and MACUSA got hold of it. MACUSA will also obliviate the No-Maj seeing the car. Not because of the Secrecy thing, but to protect the No-Maj. They might think they’re crazy and they might hurt themselves. The Secrecy was gone. This all caused the Squib revolution to succeed, and to stimulate integration, MACUSA started a Department for No-Maj Integration and Transition.”

Blaine waves his wand and a photo appears out of thin air. It’s a photo of Blaine and the other Warbler boys. Wes is pushing Jeff and the others are laughing. They wave when they see Kurt and Blaine looking. Blaine waves back.

“See, I graduated from Ilvermorny, but my No-Maj papers will tell you I graduated from the No-Maj school Dalton Academy. I can pay with dollars instead of Dragots and Sprinks, all thanks to MACUSA and the Squib revolution. All No-Majs have to do is open their eyes.”

Kurt’s surprised when a creature appears out of nowhere outside. He has no idea what it is, but it’s majestic. “Seeing this makes me very happy.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Blaine says, “My parents grew up knowing absolutely nothing about No-Majs and their cultures and, Merlin’s Beard, technology, all because they are pure-blood. I am happy I live in a time where I can enjoy the best of both worlds.”

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand. “Well, I am happy I can enjoy it with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t title the chapters, but I’d like to say “Thanks, Hermione!”
> 
> (Which is obviously an AVPM reference)
> 
> And remember how I told you I created Blaine and Wes’s apartment on The Sims 4? It can be found in the tumblr tag for this fic. http://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/tagged/i-ain%27t-got-the-brains-to-make-this-up

Kurt’s been living with Blaine and Wes for a month, and he has noticed something.

Blaine likes to wave his wand a lot. He has explained to Kurt that his pockets are also bigger on the inside (“Like in Animal Crossing!” “Blaine, I don’t play Animal Crossing.”), so that he can put his wand in the pockets of his pants without being afraid he’ll blast off his butt cheeks.

He pulls out his wand for all the little things, like opening doors, turning on the lights, or popping the corks of bottles.

Wes, on the other hand, barely uses his wand. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t use magic. Instead of waving his wand, Wes taps the door handle to unlock the door, or he points his finger towards the fireplace to turn it on, or he snaps his fingers to turn off the lights.

Most of the times, they don’t even speak the spells out loud.

Kurt knows the spells. Blaine and Wes still own all of their school books, and Kurt has been going through many of them, including spell books. His favourite school book is Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, because Kurt’s always loved animals, and wizarding beasts are absolutely fascinating. Wes had already told him about the one time Newt Scamander created chaos in New York.

The spell books are boring, but it’s pretty handy to know a couple of spells. One time Blaine asked Kurt if he could “ _Nox_ that” and Kurt turned off the lights, because he understood the question.

But when Blaine asks Wes to _Nox_ something, Wes snaps his fingers and the lights go off. When Wes asks Blaine to _Nox_ something, Blaine sighs and pulls out his wand. He then moves his wand, making it look like a wave, and the lights go out.

Kurt decides to let it slide. He knows there’s so much to learn.

But one day, Kurt’s making dinner while Blaine’s at school, and Wes walks in, looking very grumpy. “What’s got your wand in a knot?” Kurt asks.

Wes shrugs, but he’s clearly bothered by something.

“Wes, you can tell me. I won’t tell Blaine if that’s what’s up.”

Wes shakes his head.

Then he claps his hands two times. The fridge opens and a bottle of wine flies towards Wes. He then proceeds to move his hand around the kitchen. A cabinet opens and a glass flies towards Wes, following his hand movement. The bottle of wine fills the glass. Wes leans back and waits for his drink.

“It’s too early for alcohol!” Kurt tells him.

“Six isn’t too early, Kurt, and I am lonely. Let me drink my sorrows away,” Wes pouts. The glass of wine flies towards Wes. Wes makes a wavy hand gesture and the bottle of wine goes back into the fridge.

“You’re lonely?” Kurt asks. He puts down his knife and turns to Wes. Over the month, they’ve become friends too, and Kurt wants Wes to know that he can talk to him about things too.

Wes continues to pout.

“I don’t have magic, but I know where Blaine stores his Veritaserum. I don’t want to force you to tell me anything, but you’re clearly upset.”

Wes snaps his fingers and the knife continues cutting vegetables. Wes then motions to Kurt to sit down. “I guess I’m just jealous of you and Blainers, that’s all. The two of you are so disgustingly in love and so happy together… I guess I never realized how much I want that until you moved in. Ever since Gavel fucked up my date, I haven’t asked anyone out, No-Maj or witch.”

“Maybe you haven’t found the right woman yet?”

Wes snorts. “You sound just like Blaine,” he says, “But you know, I won’t get hit in the face by a sheet of paper. I won’t have to return a sheet of paper. I won’t have one of those cute meeting that only happens in fanfiction. I just won’t.”

Wes puts down his glass and he hides his face in his hands. “Gosh, I am pathetic.”

Kurt pats his friend on the back.

“Look at me, I’m bitterly sipping a glass of wine in the kitchen while lamenting about my love life, or the lack of it, at six in the afternoon. I’m a candidate for the Real Housemen of Wizarding New York. It doesn’t exist yet, but maybe I will start it.”

“Wes, it’s not wrong to want things, you know that right?”

“Please, Kurt, don’t give me that pep talk crap. I know you mean well, but sometimes a man just has to cry his sorrows away,” Wes says and Kurt’s surprised to see a tear streaming down his face.

“Well, it’s better than drinking it away,” Kurt says. He gets up and he sees how the magic is doing the cooking. “Maybe I can cheer you up!”

“Hm?”

“Tell me about History of Magic! There’s something I’ve been wondering for quite a while.” Kurt’s happy to see Wes looking up. He seems curious.

“Oh?”

So Kurt tells him what he’s noticed. Wes seems impressed.

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” he says, “Blaine and I are used to us using magic differently, but to you it must look weird.”

“Not weird. I just noticed it.”

Wes smiles weakly and he snaps his fingers. A book appears out of nowhere. A beautiful witch is smiling from the cover.

“Wands are European inventions, and all of the Western world relies heavily on wand usage, but there’s also wandless magic. Wandless magic is the performance of magic without the use of a wand. It could be volatile and was often difficult to perform, and could thus only be reliably accomplished by witches and wizards of great skill. However, there were cultures which traditionally did not use wands, and thus favoured wandless magic.”

Wes points towards himself.

“Witches and wizards used wands to channel magic, thus making the effects of spells more accurate and potent. Only the most powerful and disciplined wizards and witches were able to perform advanced wandless magic reliably. Transfiguration and charms were particularly difficult to carry out without a wand. And of course, moving heavy objects isn’t easy.”

“Like furniture?” Kurt shoots Wes a look. Kurt has forbidden Wes from redecorating the apartment every week. Wes rolls his eyes.

“But back to the magic. I am talking in past tense for a reason, but we’ll get to that later.”

He snaps his fingers and another book appears. It’s a book about non-verbal spells.

“At a certain age, people expect you to use spells non-verbally. There are certain non-verbal spells, like the Prince spell _Levicorpus_ , that are more effective when non-verbal, but there are also spells that seem to be less effective than normal when the incantation is not said. But the smaller and simple spells like _Accio_ or _Wingardium Leviosa_ are mostly done non-verbally.”

“Spells like _Nox_?”

“Exactly!”

Wes snaps his fingers a couple of times and the lights go on and off.

“Like I said, wands are European inventions, and all of the Western world relies heavily on wand usage and there are cultures which traditionally did not use wands and favoured wandless magic. A lot of Western wizards never saw the appeal of it, but one witch named Hermione Granger,” he nods towards the first book and the woman smiles when she hears her name, “changed everything. After graduating from Hogwarts, she spent a lot of time researching other wizarding cultures after her friends, Parvati and Padma Patil, told her about their culture. Native American, Asian and African wizards practised wandless magic, and out of adoration for the cultures, Hermione decided to try it out too.” Wes opens the book and flips through the pages.

“Just like in the No-Maj world, Western society became the norm in the wizarding world, which hasn’t always been a good thing in my opinion, but we’re not going to discuss that now. Only African wizards continued to use wandless magic to cast many spells even after adopting the wand in the 20th century. Hermione travelled the world with her husband Ron to find out more about wandless magic, and she spoke with a lot of people. With the approval of the people she spoke to, she wrote down everything she learned in this book. Of course, she made sure it was well-known that this wasn’t her story, but the story of other people’s cultures, and that she owes that work to them. It was never her intention to spread wandless magic again, but many people started practising it. In fact, I heard Hogwarts actually uses her book for classes.”

He hands the book to Kurt. “’Household’ magic, as they call it, is mostly non-verbal and wandless now. Magic has evolved, just like technology evolved in the No-Maj world, but it’s still up to the person how to use magic. David has always preferred wandless magic, and he hated it that Ilvermorny taught wand-magic. He went abroad to study at Uagadou for three semesters, and he loved it. I’m Asian, so I can use wandless magic more easily. Blaine is too, but I grew up in a traditionally Chinese wizarding household, whereas at Blaine’s house, they used wands a lot because of his father and brother. Because of that, I grew up around mostly wandless magic, whereas Blaine grew up in a house with magical people using wands. Your father is an mechanic, right?”

Kurt nods, even though he doesn’t see the relevance. It was a sudden change from magic to No-Maj cars.

“How about your friend Rachel? Her fathers probably aren’t mechanics. You probably know more about cars than her. Imagine you two go on a road trip for whatever reason, and your car breaks down. Who’s more likely to fix it?”

“Me.”

“Right!” Wes says happily, “And your other friend, Santana, she speaks Spanish. You don’t. I don’t, but I speak Mandarin. Hell, some of my spells are in Chinese, and I know Blaine’s mother taught him spells in Tagalog. Then there’s your friend Artie, who’s in a wheelchair. He probably has another perspective on life because of his chair. Nick’s brother is Deaf, and we enchant gloves to sign for us, since only Nick and Jeff are fluent in sign language. Because of that, Nick prefers to use a wand instead of hand gestures, so that he can avoid confusion. Those things matter, Kurt. In the No-Maj world, your culture and upbringing have a lot of influence on your life, and same goes for the wizarding community. Did you know that in Russia they don’t ride broomsticks, but trees? Actual, uprooted trees?”

“Really?”

“Yeah! There’s a reason Koldovstoretz doesn’t have a Quidditch team, because they don’t play Quidditch.”

The two of them talk some more until they hear the oven peeping.

“Oh yeah,” Kurt jumps out of his seat, “I was making dinner.”

Wes just snaps his fingers and he turns off the oven.

Kurt turns back to Wes and he shoots him a glare. “Now you’re just showing off, Wesley.”

Wes grins.

“Xièxie, Kurt, you really did cheer me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xièxie (谢谢) means Thank you in Chinese.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE (CRASH) YOU (SLAM) READY (ROLLS IN) FOR (BACKFLIP) VERTIC (DAB) ALLEY?

“Wesley!” Blaine kicks down the door.

Wes almost falls out his chair. Gavel peeps loudly and dives into Wes’s pocket.

“What?” Wes asks, a bit annoyed. He was reading his magazine.

“Kurt is at rehearsal, so this is the perfect time to ask for your advice-” “I’ve told you before, Blaine, earplugs are not effective enough. You need to cast _Muffliato_ if you really want to protect me.”

“Wesley!”

“It’s true!” Wes yells back.

“But that’s not what this is about- I mean, yes, this is about Kurt but I don’t need any advice about that,” Blaine says, a bit stressed, “I want to take him out on a date!”

Wes shrugs and turns back to his Magical History: All You Need To Remember magazine. “Then take him out. It’s not like you’ve never gone on dates together. Didn’t you go and see a Broadway show last week?”

“We did, but this is different,” Blaine says, “I want to take him to Vertic.”

Now, Wes looks up. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really! I heard there’s this great new restaurant next to the Broomstix called Madame Pompadour, named after the actual Madame Pompadour. It’s French and I passed it yesterday and it looks really great and the food isn’t too pricey. I want to take him there, Wes. What do I do? I’ve never taken him to Vertic before.”

“Does he even know it exists?” Wes asks.

“Yes,” Blaine says, “I’ve talked about Vertic quite a lot.”

“Then I’d say: Take him there. There’s a first time for everything, Blaine. Go and ask your man out on a magical date, literally. What’s stopping you?”

Blaine wants to answer, but there isn’t an answer to give. There isn’t anything stopping him, except for his anxiety. But then again, Kurt knows about magic and about Vertic Alley, and he isn’t freaked out, so there’s no reason for his anxiety to mess this up.

“…  Oh.”

“Like I said, ask him out. Let the magic happen, Blaine, literally!”

And Blaine thinks he might. He’s about to go to Vertic to reserve a table at Madame when he sees the broken door he kicked down.

“Yes, and repair the door.”

“Yes mom,” Blaine dramatically rolls his eyes, but he pulls out his wand.

* * *

“No peeking, love!”

Kurt doesn’t know what to expect. When Blaine asked him out on a date, he didn’t expect to be blindfolded. Blaine says it’s a surprise. He’s been leading Kurt through the city, and Kurt is dying to find out where they’re going.

He knows they just entered a building. He hears chatter and laughter. It smells a lot like alcohol.

“Blaine, where are we?”

“Almost there,” he hears Blaine, “Patience, Kurt.”

Blaine leads him through the building, and Kurt’s surprised to hear a tapping sound followed by a lot of strange noises.

“One more step.”

Kurt’s surprised to feel the wind blowing in his face. They’re outside.

“Okay,” Blaine takes off the blindfold, “Surprise!”

Kurt’s eyes widen.

He sees a street, but it’s not a normal street. Witches and wizards are walking around, shopping. There are toads running through the street and a witch, wearing a shop uniform, is following them. The street is narrow, but people ride around on brooms and in flying cars above the buildings. Those buildings are mismatched.

Kurt’s surprised to see a lot of shops: Books & Brews, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, Broomstix, Quill Your Will, Vertic Apothecary, Swell Stationary, Ollivanders, Roselinde’s Raving Robes, Honey Lemondrops, Q&Q: Quidditch and Quadpot, and many more.

There are also several stalls and peddlers selling little things or collector’s items. One stall proudly displays a lot of No-Maj New York souvenirs.

“So?” Blaine asks, clearly waiting for Kurt to react. Kurt’s surprised to see Blaine’s wearing a fancy, black cloak. He’s not the only one wearing a cloak.

“Where are we?” Kurt asks as he looks around in amazement.

“Where do you think we are?”

Kurt knows the answer. “Vertic Alley, New York’s biggest wizarding alley.”

Blaine nods happily and he grabs Kurt’s hand. “Follow me.”

Kurt’s surprised to see a theater, a bank, an office building and an owlery. “So, this is the place to be when you’re in wizarding New York?” he asks.

They pass the shop called Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and he’s not surprised to see moving objects inside. There’s a queue around the entire building.

“Vertic Alley is one of the biggest wizarding shopping areas in America. Another one is Whimsic Alley in Los Angeles. There are a lot of places like this in the country, even in Ohio. When I go home, I always stop by at Triabec Alley.”

“How do you even get here?” Kurt asks. Blaine is still dragging him along and Kurt spots another clothing shop. It has a beautiful emerald cloak on display, and Kurt’s surprised to find he kind of wants it, even though he’s a No-Maj.

“Only magical beings can enter,” Blaine shoots Kurt an apologetic look, “There are a couple of ways in. For example, the Belasco Theater is connected to the Vertic Vast Theater. You can also use the Floo to travel to the Travel Fireplaces, or you can Apparate, but the most known entrance is in a bar called the Mismatched Knut.”

“The what?”

“The Mismatched Knut is a chain of magical bars around America and the entrances to a lot of wizarding alleys. Triabec Alley can also be found through the Mismatched Knut. It’s named after one of the British wizarding currencies: the Knut.”

“British wizards have different coins?”

“The Galleon, the Sickle, and the Knut. In America we have the Dragot and the Sprink. This shouldn’t be a surprise, Kurt, since we don’t use pounds in America.”

“Then how can a Knut be mismatched?”

Blaine shrugs. “Merlin knows, Kurt.”

They stop in front of the Q&Q. “We have to be at Madame Pompadour, the restaurant, in four hours. I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of expected you to look around a little bit more. I also would like to buy a new Quaffle, since Wes accidentally blew up my old one.”

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kurt and Blaine are seated outside Terracotta’s Non-Terrifying Tea House. The shop owner knows Blaine’s name. Blaine’s told Kurt that he buys all his tea leaves here, so he comes here quite often.

The shop owner gave them a couple of Dragots discount on their tea and cakes after Blaine bought five packs of Chinese tea leaves.

“What is this?” Kurt asks. He’s trying to eat his cake, but it keeps moving. Every time Kurt picks up his fork, the cake makes a high pitched sound.

“It’s Shrieking Strawberry Cake, it’s delicious,” Blaine says happily. He ignores the shrieking of his cake and he starts eating. The cake starts shrieking even more.

“That’s barbaric,” Kurt says in disgust. He pushes away his cake.

“It’s not alive,” Blaine says as he continues eating, “It only appears alive. You’re not hurting the cake or anything, because it can’t get hurt. I know it must look weird to you, but do you really think I’d hurt an innocent creature like this?”

“No, but…” Kurt trails off as he watches his cake move around.

“I’ll eat yours, and we’ll order a Crawling Chocolate Cake for you. Those cakes only move around for the first two minutes. And- oh!”

Two little kids run past them. They’re both in costume and Blaine laughs when he sees it.

“What’s so funny?” Kurt asks.

“They’re dressed up as Nunky! Amazing! I wish I had those costumes when I was a child.”

“Who?”

“Nunky the No-Maj,” Blaine tells him, “He’s the hero of a comic book series.”

“And he’s cool?”

“Every wizarding child knows Nunky the No-Maj, Kurt, just like every No-Maj child knows Superman. I have a couple of issues back home in my Tent, if you even want to see.”

Kurt remembers the talk he had with Wes about different cultures. Kurt’s gotten used to being around magic and living with two wizards, but sometimes it still blows his mind these things exist. Just like Kurt grew up playing with his Power Rangers, Blaine grew up playing with his DA Dolls that move. Kurt’s favourite fairytale is Cinderella, whereas Blaine loves The Fountain of Fair Fortune the most. Kurt’s loved Lady Gaga as long as he can remember, and sure, Blaine has discovered his love for Katy Perry, but his all-time favourite band is The Hobgoblins, since it revived when he was a teenager.

Blaine never grew up with movies or TV. He’s told Kurt that technology recently got introduced to the wizarding world. Blaine remembers the first time he ever saw a No-Maj TV. He and his friends watched TV during No-Maj studies at Ilvermorny. The pure-blood students, including Blaine and Wes, were astonished. The half-blood and No-Maj-born students weren’t that impressed. Technology still isn’t used much. There are telephone lines and Kurt knows that there’s very slow Wiz-Wi-Fi, but according to Blaine, they’ll get there.

Kurt, on the other hand, has always loved watching TV. He still owns a lot of DVDs. He knows that internet has changed the way people watch movies and TV series, but Kurt still puts on his DVDs weekly.

Even though the divide between both worlds starts to falter, they’re still two very different worlds.

“So this is where you buy your stuff for your potions?” Kurt asks as he tries to eat the Shrieking Strawberry Cake, but maybe Blaine should order the Crawling Chocolate Cake after all.

“Everything can be bought at Vertic,” Blaine says, “Okay, maybe not everything, but stuff for potions or Quidditch” he nods towards his new Quaffle, “or dueling can all be found here.”

“What exactly is that Quidditch thing? I know it’s a sport, but what do you do?”

Blaine almost chokes on his tea. “You don’t know Quidditch? But you live with me!” He pulls out his wand and he starts drawing in thin air. It takes Kurt ten minutes to understand the game. He thinks it’s kind of violent, but he’s gotten used to the more reckless and violent parts of the wizarding worlds. He’s trying to eat a cake that shrieks and moves for God’s –or Merlin’s- sake!

“In America, they prefer Quodpot over Quidditch, but the Warblers have always played Quidditch. That’s another sport, and I quote:” Blaine puts his wand close to his neck. His voice goes deeper. “ _’_ _Centred around the explosive properties of the ball, known as the Quod, a game of Quodpot is played between two teams with eleven players each. The players attempt to get the Quod into the pot at the end of the pitch before it explodes. When the Quod is safely in the pot - which contains a solution to stop the Quod from exploding - the scorer’s team gets a point and a new Quod is brought into play. Any player in possession of the Quod when it explodes must leave the field of play’_.” He puts his wand away. 

“Okay, that is creepy.”

“That’s quoting.”

“It sounded as if someone else was forcing you to talk. But you play sports?”

“I love sports, Kurt. There’s more to do than brewing potions. You know I love to fly and that I have dueling practice every Wednesday. And once a month, the W.A.D.A. alumni meet up to talk about the performing arts and music.”

“W.A.D.A.?”

“Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. You can say it’s a less serious, more magical version of NYADA. I followed its high school extracurricular programs. The wizarding world has so much to offer, just like the No-Maj world. We even have candy, Kurt, _candy_.”

* * *

Three hours later, they’re seated at their table at Madame Pompadour and Kurt’s still thinking about the bag of candy at his feet. He’s never seen himself as a sweet tooth, but the moment Blaine took him to Honey Lemondrops, he lost it.

He bought Chocolate Frogs, Drooble’s Best Bubblegum, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans (“Be careful with those, love”), Exploding Bonbons (“and with those”), Fizzing Whizzbees, Liqourice Wands, and a lot of Sugar Quills. Blaine thought his boyfriend’s love for wizarding candy was amazing.

“Are you enjoying the date, Kurt?”

“Are you crazy, of course I am!” Kurt says happily, “Thank you so much for showing me all of this. Vertic Alley was everything I expected and wanted.”

“No more additional comments or questions?” Blaine asks.

“Well… there’s one,” Kurt admits, “What’s so exciting about the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes? There are so many people waiting in line for that shop.”

Blaine sighs, but he smiles. “Oh _that_. They’re brilliant, that’s why. Even I own a lot of stuff, including a Weasley Joke Box. And yes, I must admit, I’ve used stuff from a Skiving Snackbox to avoid going to class.”

“I still don’t follow.”

“Oh well, remember how Wes told you about the Second Wizarding War in the UK?”

“The one with that Harry Potter guy?”

“Yes, so after the war, the wizarding world decided that it needed to be more international. It took place in the UK, and sure the American wizarding world noticed it too, but it was very British. Whereas the No-Maj world has started globalization and internationalization in the twentieth century, it took the wizarding world a bit longer. Shops like the WWW, Broomstix, and Ollivanders are originally British, but they branched out to America. There’s also a WWW in Ohio.”

“In _Ohio_?”

“Yes, and this restaurant is French. Anyway, nowadays it’s much easier to contact other wizards all over the world. Floo Networks are international, there are specially trained owls for ocean crossing. Travelling between countries is easier too. We should go to Diagon Alley in the future.”

“Where’s that?” Kurt asks.

“London.”

“… Yeah, we should.”

* * *

“There’s only one thing left to do, Blaine.”

“Hm?”

“I want that emerald cloak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see my little nod towards the Belasco?
> 
> Also, Whimsic Alley is a Harry Potter themed shop in LA. Vertic Alley and Triabec Alley are my own creations.
> 
> And yes, the DA Dolls are Dumbledore’s Army. The members of the DA are not all too happy about the dolls and their looks, but kids enjoy it, and they think that happy children are more important than their vanities.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Burt, Carole, and Finn are on the characters list.
> 
> And just like that, we come to an end. There are two small time jumps, but apart from that, I don’t have much to say. Writing this has been a fun experience, because wow I love Harry Potter. Thank you for allowing me to share it with you.

_Life goes on._

_But I’m gone._

_Cause I die._

_Without y-_

“You two aren’t even broken up.”

Both Kurt and Blaine turn to Wes. They both have tears streaming down their faces. Wes sighs deeply when he sees them.

“Wes, you uncultured swine,” Blaine cries out.

“It’s _Rent,_ Wes!” Kurt yells.

Wes holds up his hands. “Woah, okay, calm down you two,” he says, “How can I ever bring my girlfriend here? I can already see it happening. The two of us stumble inside around midnight, both giddy because of our wonderful date, when suddenly we find the two of you crying and making out in the living room because of _musicals_.”

“Maybe Mae is a musical fan, who knows?” Kurt asks, “Certainly not you since you just met her.”

Wes smiles at the thought of his new girlfriend. “I know my girlfriend very well, Kurt. I’m not some sleazy Dorcus.”

Wes got his fanfic-like meeting after all. He was looking for rat tonic at Vertic Alley, when Mae ran into him and spilled Fluid Salt-Water Toffee all over him. She’s an employee of the WWW and she was running an errand for her boss.

Ashamed, she gave him a lot of U-No-Poo for free.

“I know for sure that she’ll run away, screaming, the minute she sees the two of you singing along with overly angsty show tunes. This is even worse than the one time I walked into the two of you discussing Broadway actors versus movie musical actors.”

“At least this girlfriend won’t run away, screaming, the minute Gavel climbs out of your pocket,” Blaine says, reminding Wes of that No-Maj.

Wes smiles, but it turns into a frown when he realizes Gavel isn’t resting in his pockets.

“Uhm, where’s Gavel?”

“Probably eating in your room, Wes,” Kurt says, “Now, let us watch Rent.”

Blaine snaps his fingers and the video resumes playing. They can’t enjoy the musical for long, because the bell rings. Blaine turns to Wes. “Is Mae coming over?”

“No?” Wes is confused, “Are you expecting anything?”

Kurt shakes his head. Wes shrugs and leaves to open the door. Kurt and Blaine turn back to the movie. They both know that I’ll Cover You (reprise) is coming and they’re bracing themselves. Unfortunately, they don’t have the time.

Not a minute later, the door opens and Wes is peeking in. “Uhm, Kurt, I think this is for you. He introduced himself as your father.”

Both Kurt and Blaine jump off the couch.

“My dad?”

“A No-Maj?”

The three of them are silent for a while, until-

“Keep him busy,” Blaine says and he pulls out his wand. Wes gets the memo, because he opens the door to usher Kurt to his family and he also pulls out his wand. Kurt rushes past him and Wes slams the door behind him.

Burt Hummel is standing in the hallway, with his wife and stepson behind him.

“Dad!” Kurt yells and he immediately hugs him.

Then he turns to the others. “Carole! Finn! What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, kiddo, you’ve been living here for a couple of weeks now and you haven’t invited us for a housewarming party yet, so we decided to start one,” his dad says happily.

“Oh, well, this is the house,” Kurt waves his hands. It looks a bit odd, but he’s just trying to stop his family from entering the apartment properly. There isn’t any trace of magic in the hallway, but the rest of the apartment is filled with it.

“Kurt, what are you doing?” Finn asks the minute Kurt drapes himself against the wall.

“Look, Finn, this apartment actually has walls!” Kurt says. He and his family know Kurt can say he’s a professional actor, since he has credits, but Kurt doesn’t care about the stupidity. He’s in a hurry, and he’s acting out the most random things he can think of.

“I can see that?”

“Do you like the colour, Carole?” Kurt asks his stepmother and he tries not to flinch when he hears glass break and a shout.

He’s seen Blaine and Wes de-magic the apartment before. Kurt still knows a lot of No-Maj people, and Blaine and Wes have unsuspecting No-Maj friends too, but normally, they plan their meetings in advance. Kurt’s family threw them off-guard.

De-magicing an apartment is safe, but it takes some time. Blaine and Wes are speeding up the process.

“I do, but is everything okay inside? Is Blaine there?” Carole tries to move to the door, but Kurt jumps in front of her.

“This apartment also has doors that actually close,” Kurt continues to say, “Not that I disliked the loft, but a place without proper walls and doors can be a bit off-setting.”

Kurt almost slams himself against the door.

“Look at this door!” he says as he strokes it, “How majestic! _Do you see this door handle, Carole_?”

“Dude, are you high?”

Kurt leans against the door once more. “No?”

Suddenly, the door opens. Kurt falls back, but Blaine catches him.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asks, amused. He quickly makes eye contact with the guests and he nods politely, but he can’t really greet them. He’s still making sure Kurt won’t fall.

“Showing off our wonderful door,” Kurt says honestly.

“It sure is wonderful,” Blaine says as he helps Kurt up.

“Blaine,” Burt says shortly, but nicely.

“Mr. Hummel,” Blaine says back and he shakes Burt’s hand, “Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, Finn. What a surprise. I didn’t even know you were in the city.”

“Oh, I needed to be here for my job, and I decided to take the parents along,” Finn says, but he’s still eyeing Kurt suspiciously, “The school is thinking about adding school trips to New York and they asked me to check it out- or, I volunteered. Or I bribed the principal to choose me.”

“How nice of you to stop by,” Kurt says, and he means it. He just wished Finn had called in advance. Together with Blaine, he leads his family out of the hallway. Wes is sitting at the dining table, reading a book about No-Maj law for class.

Kurt takes in the apartment. He isn’t used to seeing it de-magiced. Even though the process was rushed, Blaine and Wes did a pretty good job. The only thing that might look weird are the photo frames hanging lop-sized. The people in the photos are all frozen, but Kurt knows they’re watching. Kurt loves living with magic, but that sometimes is unsettling.

“Hey Wes, we have visitors,” Blaine says and he snaps his fingers so that Wes pays attention. Kurt sighs in relief when he sees there’s no magic involved.

Wes looks up and smiles when he sees the Hummel-Hudsons. “I am very aware, Blaine, since I opened the door.” He closes his book and gets up. He also shakes Burt’s hand. “Hello, I’m Wes. Hopefully Kurt has mentioned me more than he’s mentioned Blaine.”

“ _Wes_.”

Kurt groans in annoyance. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they’re all sitting in the living room. The awkwardness has long gone and Wes is telling Finn about his degree.

“So you are one of those Dalton prep boys?”

“That I am, Finn.”

Wes and Blaine keep telling the Hummel-Hudsons made-up stories about their time at Dalton, and that is when Kurt sees _it._

Something’s moving.

A book falls out of the bookcase.

Everyone looks up.

“Oh boy,” Kurt gets up to put it back. He gestures to the others to go on. When he reaches the bookcase, something unexpected greets him.

Two more books fall out. They’re all No-Maj books, so it couldn’t have been book magic. In fact, it’s something else. Or someone.

Gavel is sitting the bookcase.

“Gallopin’ Gorgons. Gavel, what are you doing here?” Kurt says slowly.

Gavel jumps out of the bookcase and lands on Kurt.

He hears Carole scream in shock.

“There’s a rat on Kurt!” Finn yells.

Gavel, distressed because of all the commotion, jumps off Kurt and runs across the apartment. Kurt knows he has a lot of small hiding spots in the apartment, provided by Wes, so he’s not surprised when Gavel disappears.

“Holy shitballs, man,” Finn says in shock.

Burt picks up a pillow. “If we keep quiet, we might catch it.” Carole nods.

“No, wait!” Blaine says. He’s about to pull out his wand, but then he remembers he’s around No-Majs.

Wes has other plans. He whistles twice and yells: “Shǔ! Gavel, come here! Guòlái.”

Gavel immediately comes out of hiding and runs towards the living room. Carole shrieks when she sees Gavel approaching them. Burt tightens his hold on the pillow and Finn immediately lifts up his feet.

“Dad, put that pillow down!”

“Mr. Hummel, the rat is Wes’s pet.”

“Gavel, now!”

Gavel jumps on the couch (which causes Finn to jump off) and climbs on Wes. Wes picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. “Gavel, I swear to Merli- god, one day I will buy you a cage.” Gavel sniffs Wes’s neck, which causes Wes to laugh. “Yeah, yeah, Gavel I still love you too, but you’ve been gone for so long. I thought you were in my room.”

The Hummel-Hudsons are looking at Wes as if he’s an alien.

“You have a pet rat? _A pet rat_?” Finn asks, eyes wide.

“Well, if he isn’t my rat than this would be a very unfortunate situation,” Wes says and he scratches Gavel’s head, “I heard wild rats are very unhygienic. Good thing I try to bathe Gavel three times a week.”

“Again, _you have a pet rat_?”

“It’s, uh, it’s a Chinese thing,” Wes blurts out. Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s a stupid lie and they all know it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Anyway, who wants anything else to drink?” Kurt says to distract his family.

“Oh honey, I’ll get it myself,” Carole gets up, “No need to bother, Kurt. We’re family, so you shouldn’t have to treat us like royalty.”

“Well…” Burt trails off, but then starts laughing.

The tension slowly disappears, and Burt and Blaine start talking about sports. Finn often jumps in.

“Kurt, could you help me?” Carole asks from the kitchen. Kurt excuses himself and makes his way to Carole. Carole is standing in the kitchen with wide eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Uhm, am I going crazy or can you see that too?” she points towards the sink. The dishes are being washed by magic. The dishwashing brush is moving on its own and clean and empty plates move around in the sink.

They forgot to de-magic the kitchen.

Well.

“Blaine!” Kurt calls out, not knowing what to do, “Please come here! We might need your help.”

Carole is still staring at the dishes. “I am going crazy, right?”

“Uhm…”

“What’s going on-oooh,” Blaine’s standing in the doorway.

“… Yeah.”

They all have to duck when a plate flies across the kitchen.

“Well, I guess the damage is done,” Blaine sighs and he retrieves his wand. He waves his wand around a couple of times and all the plates start to move. The cabinets all open and Blaine cleans up the kitchen within a couple of seconds.

“Carole, we need to talk,” Kurt takes Carole’s hand and leads her back to the living room.

“Wait, so we’re doing this?” Blaine asks, just to be sure.

“I don’t need magic to quote _‘Well, I guess the damage is done’_.”

“Magic?” Carole asks, but Kurt just pats her on the back. Carole’s too old to be shushed like that, especially since she’s Kurt’s stepmother, but Kurt doesn’t know what else to do.

“Hey Wes, change of plans!” Blaine yells and when Wes looks up, he waves his wand around. Wes’s jaw drops.

“In Merlin’s name, what are you doing?” Wes asks, shocked, “And why are you doing this?”

“Well, _someone_ forgot to take care of the kitchen,” Kurt shoots him a glare. Wes goes silent when he realizes what’s going on.

Burt and Finn are looking from one person to another.

“And to be honest, Wes, if there’s one person I’d tell, it’s my dad,” Kurt continues, “And Carole and Finn just happen to be around. Then again, it’s up to you two, since it’s your story to tell.”

“I’m sorry, telling me what?” Burt asks.

“I’ve been wrong before,” Wes mutters and he pulls out his wand. He and Blaine wave their wands and slowly, magic returns to the apartment. The people in the photos finally release the ‘breath’ they’ve been holding, the No-Maj book covers slip off the magical books, all the magical objects return from storage, and so on.

Kurt sits down next to his father.

“I think I never mentioned that Blaine and Wes are wizards, right?”

* * *

Months pass, and things change. Kurt and Blaine both advance with their studies and careers. They’re happy. When it comes to love, not much has changed for Kurt and Blaine. On their one year anniversary, Kurt showed Blaine his notes from Dance Class From Hell. He no longer has to follow those classes, but he will keep those notes forever.

Blaine put a spell on the papers, making sure they won’t tear.

Afterwards, they went to Kurt’s show.

They’re not the only ones happily in love. Wes moved out after a couple of months. He now lives on Vertic Alley, above the Broomstix, with Mae. Now that he’s dating Mae, the WWW gives him fifty percent discount.

Unfortunately, not everyone has that much luck…

“Has anyone seen the matches?” Finn asks. He’s stressing a lot. He’s getting ready for a first date with a woman he met at the Lima Mall. After it became clear that Rachel wasn’t going back to Lima for him, Finn decided to move on. Knowing Finn and Rachel, they might find a way to end up after all, but now they’re both good as friends.

“Finn, when I told dad that Blaine and I’d be home for Thanksgiving, we didn’t expect you to plan your first date during Thanksgiving break in our home!” Kurt says sharply, almost slamming his hands on the very decorated dining table, “And no, I haven’t seen the matches.”

“But I need to lit the candles to create a romantic atmosphere, Kurt. As a hopeless romantic, you of all people should know how important this is,” Finn points out.

“I am no longer hopeless. I have Blaine.”

“Dude, that’s sappy, but beautiful,” Finn says, “But not helping me.” He runs around the house some more, but he comes back empty-handed.

“Finn, for Merlin’s sake-” Kurt gets cut off by Blaine.

“Wait, love, I have an idea,” he says and he hovers his hand above the unlit candles. They hear two small _pop_ s and both candles are lit.

Finn is staring at the candles. “I want to be a wizard,” he moans.

Blaine nods proudly. He’s used household magic a lot around the Hummel-Hudsons. When he and Wes first showed them that magic exists, Blaine was a bit apprehensive. Apart from Kurt, he had never told a No-Maj, and Kurt was his boyfriend of half a year. Before the visit, he had only met Burt and Carole once, and Finn was completely unknown to him. Sure, Kurt mentioned him every now and then, but they had never met.

After telling them what was going on, Wes gave them the option to get obliviated, but of course they declined it. Why would you forget magic?

That week was filled with casual magic around No-Majs and everyone loved it. Carole needs help carrying her suitcases? _Locomotor_ suitcases. Burt doesn’t know where he put his New York flyer? _Accio_ flyer. Finn accidentally gets locked out? _Alohomora_.

Being a pure-blood wizard means that Blaine never experienced something like that before. After Kurt moved in, he’d gotten used to using a lot of magic around a No-Maj, but he never had to use magic in a No-Maj household. Only No-Maj-borns and half-blood wizards did that.

To Kurt’s delight, traveling between New York and Lima became easier and cheaper. Thanks to the Squib revolution, you can request if certain No-Maj homes could be added to the Floo Network. Luckily, Kurt’s old house has a fireplace.

“Thank you Squib revolution!” Kurt had yelled.

“Sorry for hogging the house and all that, but this place looks pretty neat,” Finn says, “And you two are going out for dinner anyway. Man, I wish I could take my girlfriend to Triabec Alley, but she’s a No-Maj.”

“So are you, so you can’t go to Triabec on your own,” Blaine reminds him.

“It was one time, man, I didn’t know I’d run into a wall because I’m a No-Maj. It was worth a try.”

“Speaking of Triabec, we should get going,” Blaine takes Kurt’s hand so that Kurt can side-Apparate. As a No-Maj, it’s more difficult, but they’ve been attending special side-Apparation for No-Maj classes together to get better at it. This isn’t the first time they’ve Apparated for a longer distance together.

Blaine still prefers flying over everything, but Kurt doesn’t like it at all.

“Have fun with your date, Finn,” Kurt says before they leave.

“You two, bro,” they hear before they’re fully gone.

* * *

“It’s been around a year since you found out magic exists,” Blaine says and raises his glass of Butterbeer, “How do you feel about that, Mr. Hummel?”

“Well, Mr. Anderson, I am delighted that you introduced me to this,” Kurt also raises his glass of Firewhisky. Sitting on the magically heated terrace, the two of them look up to watch the sky. A couple of witches, wearing matching Quodpot uniforms, fly past them.

Kurt looks back on the past year and how much things have changed for him. He will never be able to use magic, but being around it is good enough for Kurt.

He loves it when Blaine is reading a potions book in the morning, while absently waving his wand to make breakfast. He loves the household magic helping them out and saving them a lot of time. He loves the magical objects around the house. He loves the Floo Network, the owl post, the incredible slow Wiz-Wi-Fi, magical theatre, Wes and Mae being able to Apparate into the apartment, Vertic and Triabec Alley, and so much more.

Saying that he’s delighted is an understatement. Blaine introduced him to an entire world with its own traditions and beauties. Kurt already loves Blaine forever, but he will also forever love Blaine for showing him and his family all of this.

“I am too,” Blaine says happily, “So you have no more questions? No more need for magic information dumps?”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head, but there’s one more question he has in mind.

But he will ask about that one day. Now, it’s too soon, but if they’re lucky, Kurt will have to ask for the information he needs. Ever since Thad and Emily’s wedding, and since they got the wedding invitation of Trent and Jamel’s, Kurt’s been wanting to know more about magical weddings.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand.

Their day will come.

“What are you smiling about?” Blaine asks.

“Oh, I’m just looking forward to Christmas,” Kurt says, and it’s not a lie. They will spend Christmas in London, part No-Maj London, part Diagon Alley, and Kurt can’t wait. “I can’t wait to see more of the wizarding world.”

“Maybe next Christmas, I should take you to the Philippines,” Blaine says.

“And after that?”

“We’ll see.”

And they’re just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


End file.
